Wizard Stories
by Alics E. Junn
Summary: Depuis la naissance, Grey a la sensation de se souvenir plus que d'apprendre. Cela s'aggrave lorsque son frère ainé est admis à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Grey reçoit finalement sa lettre, commence pour lui la redécouverte d'une vie dont il veut comprendre les sensations si familières. Et alors qu'il croit toucher au but, une nouvelle fois... Tout s'arrête.
1. Chapitre 1 : Impression de déjà-vu

S'il avait dû définir sa vie, Grey, à l'aube de ses onze ans, aurait dit qu'elle était constituée d'une impression de déjà-vu constante. Il avait sans arrêt la sensation de se souvenir, plutôt que d'apprendre. Comme si chaque lieu, chaque sensation, chaque sentiment, avait déjà été vécus des dizaines et des centaines de fois.

À sa naissance, ses parents et son frère ainé avaient emménagé à Londres. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait la sensation de déjà tout connaître de cette ville immense. Leur maison n'était pas grandiose, juste une bâtisse de bois chaleureuse, coincée entre deux autres dans une longue rue. Elle était étroite, sur deux étages, et n'avait pas assez de chambres pour qu'il n'ait pas à partager la sienne avec son ainé, Yann.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment puisque, il y a trois ans maintenant, celui-ci avait été accepté à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Leurs parents étant des « moldus » – c'est ainsi que son frère les appelait –, lui-même n'espérait pas recevoir un jour la Lettre.

Chaque été, pourtant, lorsque son frère rentrait avec ses vieux livres qu'il posait dans un coin de la bibliothèque de leur chambre, Grey se prêtait au jeu du magicien. Pendant deux mois, il lisait chaque page, chaque ligne de ces épais manuels qui portaient tant de mystères. La plupart du temps, il ne comprenait rien, les termes glissaient dans son esprit sans trouver de port d'attache.

Yann, heureusement, était suffisamment patient pour lui en expliquer certains, de temps à autres. De cette façon, Grey avait appris que les Pitiponks, qui n'avaient qu'une patte, ressemblaient à une insaisissable fumée et attiraient dans les marécages des voyageurs curieux.

Il avait aussi appris que les Hippogriffes étaient des êtres ailés et nobles, qui mettaient le respect au-dessus de tout et qu'on ne pouvait approcher sans une profonde révérence, et son accord.

Pourtant, ses êtres favoris étaient ailleurs. Ils ne portaient pas la magie pure des sorciers de Poudlard, ne profitaient pas de leur enjôleuse apparence pour attirer les voyageurs, ni de leur si beau ramage pour envoûter les regards... Non, Grey était fasciné, profondément fasciné, par les Détraqueurs.

Il avait bien conscience que tout le monde trouvait ces créatures répugnantes, abjectes... Mais pour lui qui plaçait la puissance du bonheur au-dessus de toutes les autres, ces êtres étaient suprêmes. Ils étaient effrayants, et captivants, capables de se nourrir de la joie humaine, de provoquer tristesse et désespoir, d'aspirer l'âme... Et pourtant si faibles face à la lumière réconfortante d'un patronus.

.

\- Et eux, à quoi ressemblent-ils ? avait-il un jour osé demander à son frère.

\- Les Détraqueurs ? Je ne sais pas trop... Ils sont grands, habillés en noir avec un capuchon, ils flottent.

\- Tu en as déjà vu ?

\- Seulement dans les livres. Attends, dit-il en se relevant.

.

Yann fouilla quelques instants dans un tas de parchemins avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, près de son curieux jeune frère.

.

\- Tiens.

.

Il lui tendit le document sur lequel était croqué une forme sombre. Grey le regarda avec attention, voulant imprimer chaque détail. Mais c'était inutile. La gorge serrée, il sentit des frissons d'effroi le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était comme s'ils avaient été là, avant. Comme s'ils avaient... Comme s'ils lui avaient pris quelque chose.

Prestement, il rendit le parchemin abîmé à son ainé.

.

\- Ils sont bizarres, hein ?

\- Un peu...

.

Au début des vacances d'été, Grey demanda à sortir. Comme souvent, ses parents lui donnèrent avec joie l'autorisation de quitter l'appartement où il passait, à leur goût, trop de temps. Il se retrouva donc dans le parc, tout près de chez lui, sans réelle envie de jouer mais trop impatient de voir son frère pour ne rien faire.

Il se glissa entre quelques buissons, préférant mettre son temps à profit pour explorer un peu cette zone dont on lui interdisait habituellement l'accès. Ses pas aventureux le menèrent un peu plus loin qu'il le pensait, et il se retrouva rapidement loin dans le parc, bien loin de sa rue.

Richmond Park lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'être dans un bois immense, dompté par l'Homme mais sur le point de se rebeller. Cette pensée le galvanisait et l'effrayait en même temps. Un vent frais lui fit frémir l'échine et il se remémora l'image des Détraqueurs et cette ignoble sensation qu'il avait alors ressenti.

De nouveau angoissé, il se détourna et préféra faire demi-tour quand un petit couinement sembla l'interpeller. Il s'arrêta, surpris, et recula un peu. Il entendit une branche se briser sous ses pas, et le couinement sembla lui répondre.

Plus loin, il s'accroupit doucement et aperçut une forme, minuscule, terrée contre un tronc et entourée de branches basses. Quand il tomba à genoux, la forme se mit à se débattre, incapable de se dégager de ses entraves boisées. Grey se mordit un peu la lèvre et posa le bâton qu'il avait ramassé en chemin.

.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider...

.

Il tentait de prendre une voix apaisante, mais sans réel succès. La créature semblait absolument terrifiée... Et comme un idiot, il espérait se retrouver avec entre ses petites mains un jeune Démiguise ou un bébé Oiseau-Tonnerre.

Il tendit les bras mais, encore trop loin pour atteindre la bête, s'allongea presque au sol et se fraya un chemin entre les branches griffues. Sa peau se marquait de traits blancs qui seraient bientôt rouge. Il aurait bien du mal à le justifier auprès de ses parents...

Après quelques efforts et contorsions, Grey parvint à effleurer l'une des branches qui torturaient l'animal. De plus près... Eh bien, de plus près il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était. Il voyait deux grands yeux ambrés, et des poils en bataille, sales au point d'en être noirs.

Il rampa encore un peu et se retrouva finalement tout près de la branche. Il se redressa, profitant de sa petite taille pour s'asseoir, bien qu'en devant se baisser un peu. Il prit les petites branches en premier et les brisa avec soin.

La lumière du jour peinait à filtrer entre les feuilles, il travaillait à l'aveugle, sous les couinements incessants. À force, il commença presque à le trouver exaspérant... Mais il sentit la dernière branche céder et la dégagea des poils emmêlés de l'animal.

Grey s'attendait à voir la petite créature s'enfuir à toutes pattes. Au lieu de ça, elle bondit sur lui et se roula en boule entre ses jambes croisées en tailleurs. Il le sentait trembler de toutes ses forces, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser.

Il lui laissa un peu de temps avant d'effleurer légèrement sa tête, son corps, ses poils rugueux. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il le sentait se détendre.

Finalement, après une vingtaine de minutes, il l'entendit couiner de nouveau, en boucle, et décida qu'il était temps de quitter cet endroit sombre pour le voir à la lumière. Il se mit sur le dos, par terre, serrant la petite créature dans ses bras en poussant sur ses jambes pour quitter leur prison de bois.

Enfin dehors, libre de ses mouvements, il se releva avec prudence et quitta le sous-bois en trottinant. Une fois loin de la masse ombragée, il releva l'animal à hauteur de son visage.

Au soleil, Grey le voyait enfin en détails. Il était minuscule, c'est vrai. Quelques mois à peine, sûrement... Il était entièrement noir, plus sombre à certains endroits, des poils assez longs – même s'ils étaient mal arrangés –, surtout au niveau des oreilles.

.

\- Toi... Je vais t'appeler... Je ne sais pas.

.

Il rit doucement, ce qui surpris la créature qui dressa subitement les oreilles en les orientant vers lui.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre indiqua à l'enfant qu'il était temps de rentrer. Son frère serait bientôt là et il avait hâte de lui montrer sa petite trouvaille !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitta le parc, il se sentit forcé de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas le garder, bien sûr... Ses parents ne voudraient jamais et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait laisser les animaux sauvages là où ils étaient... Mais il espérait tant que ce soit une créature magique, échappée d'une valise sans fond comme dans l'Histoire que lui racontait Yann !

À contre-cœur, il déposa la petite bête dans l'herbe. Les brins semblaient presque plus grands que lui.

.

\- Bon... Bah... Au revoir !

.

Il se releva et se força à s'éloigner rapidement pour ne pas être tenté de venir le récupérer.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, Grey hésita un peu. Il était tout poussiéreux, ses vêtements légèrement déchirés... Il se mordit la lèvre et entra prudemment.

La voix rieuse de Yann lui fit immédiatement oublier sa peur et il se précipita dans le salon. Sans attendre que son ainé se retourne, il se jeta sur lui. Grey atterrit sur son dos et se serra contre lui avec bonheur. L'odeur et la voix de son frère lui avaient affreusement manqué... Le revoir lui faisait un bien fou.

Il se laissa retomber sur le sol pour se planter devant Yann et le regardait avec attention. Il avait grandi, un peu au moins. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé en de belles boucles et ses yeux gris semblaient plus expressifs. Cette école changeait les gens, n'est-ce pas ? Lui aussi, il aurait bien envie de changer...

.

\- T'as les mains toutes noires, dit Yann en les prenant dans les siennes. Où t'as été traîner encore ?

\- J'ai juste été au parc en t'attendant.

.

Il sourit et s'assit tranquillement en attendant que ses parents ne reviennent. Yann s'installa à côté de lui et fouilla dans sa poche.

.

\- Je t'ai ramené ça.

.

Il ouvrit la main pour dévoiler une boîte en carton, hexagonale, violette. Grey fronça un peu les sourcils en lisant le mot écrit en lettres d'or.

.

\- Chocolate... Frog ?

\- Oui. C'est une grenouille en chocolat... Mais attention, elle bouge. Quand tu l'ouvres, elle saute. Mais elle n'a le droit qu'à un seul grand bon, tu vas voir...

.

Les yeux de Grey s'illuminèrent et il attrapa la boîte, des palpitations au cœur. Cette petite chose renfermait un trésor... Il la serra contre lui.

.

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

\- Non... C'est le seul truc magique que j'ai... Je vais le garder précieusement...

.

Yann le fixa un instant avant de l'attirer à lui, sa main glissée dans ses cheveux. Après un instant de silence, l'ainé se mit à parler.

.

\- Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au parc pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

\- J'ai aidé un animal, il était coincé et tout sale...

\- Tu ne l'as pas ramené ? Tu me surprends.

\- Maman et papa n'auraient pas voulu.

.

Il haussa un peu les épaules et soupira alors que Yann resserrait sa prise sur lui. Ils restèrent silencieux et Grey sentit ses paupières se fermer doucement. C'est la voix de leur mère qui le réveilla.

Le déjeuner se passa sans encombre, Yann racontait ce que Grey voyait comme des aventures extraordinaires. Il voulait savoir comment il avait récupéré ces racines de Mandragore, comment il avait égaré sa baguette près de la Forêt Interdite, comment il avait transformé une souris en verre à pied en cours de métamorphose... Et tout ça emplissait sa tête d'images merveilleuses.

Et de ce sentiment de jalousie qui lui serrait le cœur de culpabilité.

* * *

Vous pouvez suivre cette Fanfiction sur Skyrock : wizard-stories

Et sur Facebook : Wizard Stories : Fanfiction Harry Potter


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Lettre

Grey bailla et s'étira avec force frémissements avant de se lever. Son frère était rentré hier, en fin de matinée, et ils avaient passé la journée et la soirée à parler des merveilles de Poudlard.

Cette fois-ci, il avait pu en apprendre un peu plus sur les Détraqueurs, ou plutôt sur la façon de les repousser. Du chocolat pour se sentir mieux après une attaque, et pour se défendre un Patronus : création de l'esprit, de bonheur pur... Il aurait voulu le voir, mais son frère n'avait pas encore appris à en appeler un.

Il disait appeler plutôt que créer. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que les Patronus se formaient à partir des souvenirs, et que ceux-ci n'étaient pas créés au moment voulu mais rappelés à la surface pour prendre forme.

Le jeune garçon trouvait cela formidable : la possibilité de se défendre avec une émotion forte, c'était magnifique. Il se prit à se demander quel serait son souvenir s'il avait les mêmes dons que son frère. Au final, il n'en savait rien. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce que ce monde de sorcellerie aurait pu lui apporter, son esprit se brouillait de pensées sombres. Si seulement Yann n'avait pas été sorcier, jamais il n'aurait eu connaissance de ce monde et jamais il n'aurait été si triste de ne pas le connaître.

.

\- Grey, tu descends ? l'appela la voix de sa mère

\- J'arrive !

.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, la fenêtre et les stores sans prendre le temps de regarder dehors puis se précipita dans le couloir. Il trottina dans les escaliers, sauta les dernières marches, et s'arrêta une fois dans le salon qui faisait également office de salle à manger.

Son frère était déjà là, il lisait un journal étrange dont les photos bougeaient et s'animaient du flash de l'appareil qui les avait capturées. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment on pouvait photographier l'instant qui précédait le flash et celui qui le suivait et Yann n'avait pas vraiment été capable de le lui expliquer. Grey se contentait donc de fixer avec intérêt les personnages qui bougeaient et qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Après un instant de silence, sa mère déposa une assiette devant lui. Elle fumait encore et une odeur de bacon lui monta aux narines, lui faisant immédiatement oublier ces drôles d'images. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette de son frère et se demanda, une fois encore, comment il pouvait supporter d'être végétarien.

.

\- Raconte-moi encore.

.

Yann leva les yeux au-dessus de son journal, puis il le ferma et le déposa sur le bord de la table avant de répondre à son cadet.

.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le garçon, celui avec la cicatrice, raconte-moi.

\- Ah, Harry Potter...

.

Il vit son grand frère soupirer. Il lui avait déjà raconté dans une lettre l'histoire fantastique de ce garçon qui devrait arriver à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine. Ils ne parlaient que de ça à l'école, apparemment, et cela intriguait de plus en plus Grey.

.

\- Bon... Il y avait un Mage Noir, un Sorcier qui avait étudié à Poudlard mais dont l'âme était sombre, très sombre.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint leur mère. Cette histoire a l'air effrayante, il est trop jeune pour ça.

\- Il la connait déjà maman, j'ai dû la lui raconter une dizaine de fois cette année, et deux fois hier...

\- Laisse donc, coupa leur père pour éviter que sa femme n'insiste. Peut-être que ça coupera un peu la racine de la curiosité.

.

Yann risqua un rire léger alors que Grey s'empourprait. On lui reprochait souvent ses questions incessantes, mais on ne l'avait encore jamais fait de cette façon.

.

\- Bon, une âme sombre donc. On dit de lui qu'il a mal tourné.

\- Il était à Serpentard, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. Et il parlait le Fourchelang.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

L'ainé fixa son jeune frère un instant avant de soupirer doucement, sans agacement, c'est simplement qu'il avait déjà répondu à cette question de nombreuses fois et que, pourtant, Grey ne se lassait pas de l'entendre expliquer.

.

\- Le langage des serpents, il était capable de le parler.

\- Qui d'autre le parlait ? insista Grey

\- Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre sorciers qui ont créé Poudlard.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ensuite ?

\- Il était sombre, il a mal tourné, il parlait Fourchelang, et après ?

\- Après... Il a commis des actes horribles sous un nom que l'on ne prononce pas. Il a réuni des disciples qui tuaient à ses côtés les familles de sorciers qui s'associaient de trop près aux moldus, ou qui se dressaient contre lui.

\- Et Harry ?

\- Harry Potter... Ses parents ont été tués la nuit où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été anéanti.

\- Comment ?

\- Quand le Mage Noir a lancé un sort à Harry Potter... Eh bien, il a survécu. C'est le seul à avoir jamais survécu à ce sort.

\- C'est lequel ?

\- Je... Je ne préfère pas le dire.

.

Grey fit une moue mais n'insista pas. Il aimait trop cette histoire pour prendre le risque de ne plus jamais l'entendre à cette table. Il prit enfin ses couverts et commença à manger avec plaisir.

Une fois sortis de table, les deux frères avaient décidé de sortir. Grey voulait absolument montrer à son ainé l'endroit où il avait trouvé l'étrange créature de la veille. Ils se rendirent rapidement sur place, mais il n'y avait évidemment nulle trace de l'animal.

Bien que déçu, Grey se laissa rapidement distraire et s'installa sur l'herbe, près de l'étang, à côté de Yann.

.

\- Comment est le lac de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il logiquement

\- Grand. Beaucoup plus que celui-ci...

\- Il y a des poissons ? Et des canards magiques ?

.

Yann rit légèrement en essayant de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler des poissons et des canards magiques dans l'esprit de son frère.

.

\- Il y a des êtres de l'eau, déjà...

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un peuple... Plutôt une colonie. Il y a des sirènes, des merrows et des selkies. Leur chef est Murcus, c'est un selkie.

\- Il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Elle ressemble à une sirène, comme tous les êtres de l'eau. Mais ils ont chacun leurs petites différences... Je ne les connais pas bien...

.

Grey laissa son regard sur la surface calme du lac, à peine troublée par les quelques remous des cygnes. Il imaginait, dans les profondeurs, ces trois peuples de sirènes obéissants à un seul d'entre eux. Une seule, c'est vrai. Murcus... Cela devait être palpitant.

.

\- Il y a d'autres créatures ?

\- Dans le lac ? Il y a des Strangulots. C'est... Comment dire... Bizarre. Sur les dessins, on les représente comme... Bon, ce sont des démons. Avec des cornes, une peau verte, des yeux blancs... Ils ont les doigts très fins, et très longs, comme des brindilles.

\- Et des pieds palmés ?

.

L'ainé tourna un regard surpris vers son jeune frère avant de confirmer. Des pieds palmés en effet. Grey les avait comme « devinés », dans un flash d'une mémoire qui ne pouvait être la sienne.

.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Bah... Un calmar géant. On le voit à la surface parfois. C'est... apaisant. Le regarder émerger, et immerger...

\- J'aimerais voir ça...

.

Grey replia ses jambes pour entourer ses genoux de ses bras et y laisser reposer son menton. Il ne lâchait toujours pas le lac des yeux. Il visualisait maintenant la forme gluante d'un calmar qui viendrait les saluer d'un tentacule audacieux. Jamais il ne verrait ça.

Rapidement, il se sentit tirer près de son frère et se laissa aller à s'allonger contre lui. La déception était plus forte à présent, car il aurait été en âge de recevoir sa lettre, mais elle ne viendrait pas. En Septembre, il accompagnerait de nouveau Yann voie 9 ¾, et il tenterait d'oublier qu'il ne passerait jamais les portes de ce magnifique Poudlard Express.

Après de longues minutes dans le silence, Yann sursauta très légèrement sous la tête de son frère.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

.

Grey rouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur son ventre où il avait senti un léger poids.

.

\- Ah ! Le renard bizarre !

.

Le jeune garçon se releva en prenant soigneusement l'animal dans ses mains, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. La bête était toujours noire comme la nuit et ses doigts le devinrent aussitôt.

.

\- C'est celui que tu as aidé hier ?

\- Oui !

.

Grey sourit un peu plus en regardant l'animal. À la lueur douce de la matinée ensoleillée, il voyait mieux les poils fins de la bête qui soulignaient comme des cils ses yeux violets, bleus, verts, roses... Quelles étranges couleurs...

.

\- Il aurait bien besoin d'un bain, proposa Yann.

\- Papa et maman ne voudront jamais...

\- Eh bien... Ils sont en train de faire des courses non... ?

.

L'enfant tourna un regard brillant de complicité vers son frère et se releva d'un bond empressé. Yann le suivit et ils rejoignirent la maison en un temp record.

Une fois installés dans la salle de bain, un fond d'eau tiède dans la baignoire que Yann avait fait couler, l'ainé regarda très sérieusement son frère.

.

\- On le lave puis on le relâche, d'accord ? C'est juste pour lui faciliter les choses.

\- D'accord.

.

Même déçu, Grey comprenait parfaitement l'enjeu. Il posa délicatement l'animal dans l'eau, nerveux, mais celui-ci ne bondit pas pour s'enfuir comme il le craignait. Il soupira doucement, rassuré, et regarda l'eau se colorer lentement de gris.

La créature marchait maladroitement sur la surface glissante de la baignoire, maquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Elle lapa l'eau une fois, puis deux, et Yann fini par tenter de l'arrêter de peur que l'eau sale ne la rende malade.

.

\- On prend du savon ?

\- Non, j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas adapté... On va juste le faire à l'eau.

.

Grey hocha la tête et se redressa un peu, venant frotter en premier lieu les pattes frêles de la bête. Après quelques instants, il fut surpris de voir des poils d'un blanc éclatant apparaitre.

.

\- Il était vraiment très très sale...

\- Effectivement.

.

L'ainé rit un peu en regardant son frère s'affairer sans intervenir. Il fallut presque vingt minutes de plus pour dégager toute la poussière, la terre, et autres formes de saletés que l'animal avait réussi à glisser entre ses poils.

Quand il fut propre, on devina sans mal deux tâches étranges sur son dos. Partant de ses épaules et jusqu'aux cuisses, deux tâches beiges ayant la forme d'ailes repliées.

.

\- C'est un renard.

\- Oh il est trop mignon !

\- Il a l'air affamé.

.

Avec les poils collés aux flancs, l'animal semblait en effet composé uniquement de côtes et de peau. Ils le sortirent de la baignoire et le blottirent dans une serviette avec laquelle Grey le sécha tandis que Yann faisait couler l'eau sale.

Ils redescendirent dans la cuisine et Yann fouilla un peu les placards avant de se résigner à donner au renard ailé de la viande hachée qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo.

.

\- Papa et Maman vont s'en rendre compte...

\- On trouvera bien une explication.

.

Yann lui sourit tranquillement et ébouriffa ses cheveux en regardant le petit carnivore dévorer sa proie déjà bien préparée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le sorcier se redressa en entendant un hululement reconnaissable entre tous.

.

\- Bellock !

.

Grey sourit, levant les yeux sur son frère ainé qui s'en allait déjà. Bellock était un hibou, ou plutôt un Effraie de Soumagne que leur père, conservateur de musée, avait trouvé vivant dans des caisses venues de Madagascar. Blessé et affamé, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de l'abattre. Le jour-même, Yann recevait sa lettre... La décision n'avait pas été prise avec beaucoup de difficulté.

C'est le nom qui avait posé problème. Bellock était un oiseau rouge-orangé, ses yeux était d'un bleu azur tirant sur le turquoise et ses ailes portaient des plumes violettes. Autant de critères qui auraient pu mener à un nom glorieux. Au lieu de ça, fan du Seigneur des Anneaux, Yann avait choisi de l'appeler Bellock : « ami » en elfique.

Une fois son frère disparu, Grey tourna la tête vers le renard qui le regardait de ses grands yeux si étranges et si pénétrants. Il avait l'air de tout comprendre, pourtant il restait immobile, statique, comme la plus parfaite des statues.

Yann revint quelque instants plus tard, le visage presque blême. Il fixa Grey sans un mot puis lui offrit un sourire radieux. Grey se redressa sans comprendre et le regarda. Le frère ainé laissa son oiseau se poser sur son bras puis il fit un léger mouvement vers le haut.

Immédiatement, Bellock déploya ses ailes et s'éleva. Il tournoya une seconde autour de son maître, puis se dirigea vers Grey. Dans un arrêt brusque qui le fit remonter d'un mètre dans les airs, il lâcha une enveloppe.

Sans y réfléchir, l'esprit vide, Grey la récupéra. Il vit son nom. Le cœur battant, il la retourna pour contempler sans y croire le sceau rouge de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La bête

Encore sous le choc, Grey regardait le papier trembler dans ses mains qu'il était incapable de calmer malgré les suppliques de son frère.

Leurs parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés et il commençait à paniquer très sérieusement. Il avait peur, il avait beaucoup trop peur et Yann était bien trop euphorique pour gérer une situation pareille. Sur ses genoux, le renard blanc se léchait encore les babines pour y savourer son repas tout juste achevé.

.

\- Comment... Comment on va gérer tout ça... ?

\- Gérer quoi ?

\- Les achats ! s'emporta-t-il. Les achats évidemment !

\- Du calme, on a déjà la moitié des trucs...

.

Grey déglutit et hocha un peu la tête, bien que toujours incapable de retrouver son calme. Il inspira profondément, haletant plus qu'autre chose, et relut la lettre une énième fois, juste pour être sûr.

« Cher Mr Laymer,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Laymer, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe. »

Encore une fois, il laissa ses yeux revenir au début de la lettre, puis il grimaça.

.

\- Mais et le hibou ? Je n'ai pas de hibou !

\- J'enverrai Bellock.

\- Il ne sera pas en retard ?

\- Pas si on l'envoie avant le 25.

.

Il hocha un peu la tête et ne répondit plus. La pression était bien trop forte, il voulait seulement se lever, mettre cette lettre au feu et reprendre une vie normale. Parce que là, il allait juste faire une crise cardiaque. Il secoua un peu la tête pour chasser les idées noires.

Après quelques instants de silence, la clé se fit enfin entendre dans la serrure. Grey se releva brutalement et le renard ne put que s'enfuir, quelque part dans la cuisine.

Le garçon couru jusque dans l'entrée, bloquant presque l'ouverture de la porte, et se jeta entre ses parents, bien trop excité pour parler de manière cohérente. Après un instant de phrases incompréhensibles, il brandit le courrier couleur papyrus avec une fierté toute nouvelle.

Ses parents le prirent immédiatement dans leur bras. Leur fierté à eux était encore plus forte. Il aurait eu définitivement honte de lui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, s'il avait été considéré comme un simple moldu par le grand Albus Dumbledore.

Grey suivait son frère dans les rues avec empressement. Il avait agrippé sa main dès la sortie de la maison et était bien incapable de la lâcher. Après plusieurs minutes où Yann semblait déambuler, ils arrivèrent, enfin, devant un bar lugubre.

.

\- On doit vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

\- Oui, mais on ne va pas y rester.

.

Il hocha un peu la tête. Les années précédentes, il n'avait pas pu accompagner son frère dans ses achats car il était en colonie de vacances. Des années de torture pour lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait refusé catégoriquement d'y aller cette année.

Bellock était parti une heure plus tôt, porteur d'une lettre confirmant son inscription. À lui. Mr Laymer. Ça sonnait vraiment bien, finalement...

Quand ils entrèrent, Grey s'accrocha plus fermement à la manche de son frère, le cœur battant à vive allure. Tout ça l'intimidait beaucoup trop, il recommençait à se dire qu'il aurait mieux fait de refuser. Mais si la première épreuve, qui n'en n'était pas une, le mettait déjà dans cet état... Il y avait fort à parier qu'il se jetterait du train dès qu'il aurait quitté le quai.

Ils traversèrent la salle sans s'y arrêter, au grand soulagement du pré-adolescent. Une fois sortis par une porte à l'arrière de celle-ci, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur. Grey le regarda avec attention et une sensation étrange le prit.

Il posait les yeux sur la pierre suivante avant même que son frère n'ait fini de taper la précédente. Il connaissait. Il voyait. Avant même qu'il ne s'élève, Grey entendait dans son esprit le bruit effrité des pierres qui se déplaçaient, se tournaient, le mouvement qui bousculait l'air avec cette odeur... Une odeur de magie, d'ensorcellement... Comme celle des baguettes.

.

\- J'adore cette odeur...

\- Laquelle ?

\- Celle de la magie.

\- La magie n'a pas d'odeur, rit Yann.

.

Grey le regarda curieusement mais le suivit sans broncher. La magie avec une odeur. La preuve : il la sentait à présent tout autour d'eux. Une odeur sucrée et mystérieuse, comme une forêt humide où les fruits sauvages pousseraient dans la rosée. Une odeur agréable et obsédante. Comment Yann pouvait-il ne pas la sentir ?

Une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'ainé laissa à son frère le temps d'admirer le paysage. Les maisons de bois, les enseignes, le tintement des pièces et l'odeur doucereuse, encore, le hantait. Tout était à la fois vieux et neuf ici, et tout semblait à la fois possible et impossible.

Les yeux pétillants, il lâcha enfin la main de son frère et commença à avancer vers la banque. Un immense bâtiment blanc qui semblait bancale, comme si on avait tenté de suivre le mouvement de la terre en le construisant. Ils entrèrent et Grey revint immédiatement vers son frère.

C'était intimidant. Le bruit, d'abord. On tapait à répétition, des tampons empreignaient des feuilles qui s'empilaient d'elles-mêmes ensuite. Les créatures qui s'en chargeaient, il se souvenait qu'on les appelait des Gobelins, semblaient peu sympathiques. Grey se souvenait de l'image qu'on en trouvait dans les livres de son frère, mais ça n'avait décidément rien à voir avec la réalité ! Leurs oreilles étaient bien plus... Et leur visage bien moins... Aucun mot ne pouvait définir ça.

.

\- Ahhh, Monsieur Laymer, commença une voix traînante. Et... ?

\- Grey Laymer, mon frère. Nous souhaitons ouvrir un compte.

.

Grey déglutit un peu quand le regard dur et pourtant plein de désintérêt du Gobelin se posa sur lui.

Plusieurs minutes durent être utilisées pour terminer cette inscription étrange. D'abord, Yann avait dû fournir la dérogation que leurs parents, faute de pouvoir venir jusqu'ici à cause de leur travail, lui avaient donné. Il avait ensuite fallu se mettre d'accord sur le montant à convertir en Gallions, Mornilles et autres Noises.

Il fut surpris par le taux de conversion puisque les cinq-cents livres que leurs parents avaient mis de côté pour payer les frais d'inscriptions d'une école potentielle ne valait au final que 68 Gallions, 16 Mornilles et 12 Noises. De ce qu'il en comprenait, c'était déjà beaucoup... Pour lui, ça restait bien étrange.

Quand il questionna son frère, celui-ci lui expliqua qu'un livre valait ici 2 Mornilles et 9 Noises. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre, tout cela lui semblait encore bien abstrait.

.

\- Si ça peut t'aider, au début je me disais qu'un Gallion c'était une dizaine, un Mornille une unité et une Noise une dizaine de centimes... Pour essayer de comprendre la valeur, c'est plutôt bien...

.

Grey hocha un peu la tête, sans être tout à fait sûr de comprendre, en réalité.

Une fois sortis de la banque, les deux frères s'étaient dirigés vers leur première étape. Les livres de première année étant déjà achetés pour la scolarité de Yann, ils s'attaquèrent à l'achat de l'uniforme.

Grey entra dans la boutique derrière son aîné. L'odeur de tissu lui assaillit immédiatement les narines et il éternua de manière peu élégante.

.

\- Désolé...

.

Il renifla un peu alors que Yann riait avec une tendresse infinie. Il tendit un mouchoir au garçon qui l'utilisa immédiatement. De l'arrière-boutique, un éternuement fit écho à celui de Grey puis un homme passa le cadran de bois pour contourner le comptoir.

.

\- Bonjour, bonjour, dit une voix légèrement nasillarde. Que puis-je pour vous.

.

Le vendeur était un homme corpulent, au front presque complètement dégarni. Il avait des lèvres légèrement retroussées et un nez si imposant qu'il semblait occuper tout son visage, aux yeux de Grey. Ses yeux à lui étaient légèrement trop écartés, et des rides légères les entouraient, les rendant étrangement souriants.

.

\- Ah, une nouvelle inscription, reprit l'homme d'une voix plus enjouée. Bien, bien, félicitations ! Toutes mes félicitations !

\- M... Merci, bégaya le garçon. On vient pour...

.

Il releva la tête vers Yann, anxieux. C'était à croire que son esprit avait fait un vide complet dans sa mémoire pour ne laisser qu'une seule chose : « Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard ».

.

\- On vient pour son uniforme...

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr... Tout à fait... Bien, bien ! Voyons ça... Trois robes de travail, n'est-ce pas ? Modèle normal évidemment, toujours... Si peu de liberté...

.

L'homme continua à parler seul en se dirigeant vers les cintres. Il déplorait les robes toujours noires, les chapeaux toujours noirs, les capes toujours noires, et les gants toujours en cuir, toujours les mêmes. Finalement il revint avec trois robes qu'il posa sur son comptoir. Il en prit une et fit signe à Grey d'approcher.

Timidement, le garçon fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du vendeur, d'abord poussé par Yann. Il s'arrêta devant lui et enfila la longue robe. Elle traînait légèrement par terre et Grey prédit intérieurement qu'elle serait poussiéreuse en un rien de temps.

Cela dit, il aimait le contact soyeux du tissu, la façon dont il bougeait, tout en fluidité. C'était un peu comme porter de l'eau solide sur lui. Il adorait ça... Il adorait vraiment ça... Les larmes lui piquèrent presque immédiatement les yeux.

Grey retira la robe avec quelques difficultés, et l'homme la remit sur les deux autres.

.

\- Bien, bien. La taille est bonne, la taille est bonne... Elle sera bonne aussi pour la cape... Reste les gants. Les gants, et le chapeau !

.

Etrangement enjoué, le vendeur retourna dans son arrière-boutique. Grey le regardait faire, les larmes sèches dès que le tissu l'avait quitté. Il regarda finalement à ses pieds en espérant qu'ainsi il arrêterait, enfin, de réfléchir. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, bien sûr... Pas du tout.

Il sursauta quand le chapeau fut déposé sur son crâne et releva la tête du même coup.

.

\- Il te va à merveille, mon garçon ! À merveille !

.

Yann sourit et l'aida à enfiler les gants qui, une fois encore, lui allait parfaitement. Ce vendeur avait l'œil pour les tailles, visiblement.

Ils sortirent du magasin, les poches plus légères d'une dizaine de Gallions, déjà. Yann l'entraîna tranquillement dans la rue alors que Grey ne cessait de regarder autour de lui.

Chaque maison, chaque magasin, gonflaient son cœur d'une joie indicible. Si on lui avait demandé s'il était prêt à mourir, il aurait sans doute répondu « oui ». Parce que là, il était déjà bien assez heureux pour ça...

Yann poussa une porte et le garçon leva la tête sur la devanture. « Chez Ollivander : Fabricant de baguettes depuis 382 avant J.C. »

Le garçon déglutit doucement avant d'entrer en passant devant son frère ainé.

Le vendeur apparu presque immédiatement. Il semblait quelque peu hagard, mais attentif pourtant.

.

\- Soyez la bienvenue. Une baguette, n'est-ce pas, pour le plus jeune ?

.

Yann hocha tranquillement la tête.

.

\- Tout à fait, Monsieur Ollivander. Il apprend tout juste qu'il a des pouvoirs, alors...

\- Ah oui, bien sûr... Pouvoirs enfouis... Voyons voir ce que j'ai pour ce jeune homme... Ah... Peut-être ceci... Ou bien... Ceci...

.

Il avança de côté sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

.

\- Les voici... Peut-être l'Acajou... Ou bien... Le Cerisier ? Oui, le Cerisier, prenons cela...

.

L'homme attrapa une première boîte et l'apporta près de Yann et de Grey. Il en sorti une baguette longue, très droite.

.

\- Bois de Cerisier et Ventricule de dragon... Prenez mon garçon, prenez !

.

Grey la prit timidement. La chaleur sur ses doigts lui sembla familière, mais il ressentit une sorte de... Répulsion. Avant même qu'il ne fasse un mouvement de poignet, une gerbe étincelante alla se fracasser contre le plafond, comme dans un suicide lumineux.

Ollivander lui reprit immédiatement la baguette et la rangea avec prudence.

.

\- Trop puissante, bien trop puissante ! Disons... Serait-ce possible...

.

Il regarda Grey pendant un moment avant de disparaître derrière son comptoir. Le bruit indiqua aux deux frères qu'il cherchait dans de multiples boîtes mal rangées. Après un moment, il se redressa dans une grimace de douleur et posa une boîte poussiéreuse directement dans les mains de Grey.

D'une voix pressante, il ordonna :

.

\- Ouvrez jeune homme !

.

Grey sursauta un peu mais s'exécuta. Prudemment, il prit la baguette entre ses doigts. Elle était courte, légèrement tordues, et le bois qui la composait semblait fait de multiples dégradés. Il déglutit, et fit un court mouvement de poignet.

Immédiatement, le bout de la baguette se mit à briller et un filet de magie s'en échappa, s'enroulant autour du manche. Rapidement, elle arriva à la main de Grey, la rafraîchissant et la réchauffant tout à la fois. Elle grimpa comme un lierre fou jusqu'à son épaule. Là, elle prit une teinte violette, passa sur les lèvres du garçon avant de venir habiter ses yeux et de s'y évaporer. La lueur cessa.

.

\- Etrange... Très étrange... Voilà deux garçons de suite qui m'intriguent... Que Potter soit choisi par Cette baguette passe encore... Mais vous mon garçon...

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Yann d'une voix inquiète.

\- Oh ce n'est rien... Simplement... Cette baguette, en bois de Cerisier, possède un cœur en crin de Sombral... Elle n'aurait dû reconnaître qu'un sorcier ayant déjà vaincu la mort... étrange... Très étrange... Sans compter que... Non... Aucune importance...

.

Le vendeur aux cheveux blancs prit délicatement la baguette à un Grey encore quelque peu sonné.

.

\- Bois de Cerisier, Crin de Sombral... Vingt-deux centimètres un...

.

Il fit courir ses doigts d'un bout à l'autre de la baguette et la tordit légèrement.

.

\- Exceptionnellement souple... Et si fine... Ma foi... Vous semblez être un sorcier étrange, Monsieur Grey Laymer... Très étrange...

.

Il reposa la baguette dans sa boîte, la recouvrit d'un voile et la ferma. Lorsqu'il la remit à Grey, une fois qu'elle fut payée, il fixa son regard dans le sien.

.

\- Méfiez-vous d'elle, jeune Laymer... Cette baguette semble avoir pour vous de biens sombres desseins...

.

Ollivander le regarda curieusement pendant quelques instants avant que Yann ne prenne la main de Grey pour le trainer dehors, l'air grave.

Pendant tout ce temps, Grey avait été comme déconnecté du monde, il ne reprit constance qu'une fois dans la rue. La baguette était... Etrange. Elle avait provoqué chez lui comme une explosion de vieilles sensations, comme si... Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la touchait.

Il regarda son frère le contempler avec appréhension pendant quelques instants.

.

\- On va acheter le reste ?

\- Oui, on y va...

.

Yann reprit sa marche pour se diriger vers le prochain magasin. Il gardait la baguette dans un sac en papier, comme pour s'assurer que son jeune frère ne la toucherait pas

Une fois le chaudron, les fioles de verre, le télescope et la balance de cuivre achetés, Yann avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Il entraîna son frère vers la ménagerie et le fit s'arrêter.

.

\- Tu as déjà choisi ?

\- Choisi ?

\- Tu préfères quoi ? Un Chat, un crapaud, un hibou ?

\- Un renard.

.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Yann, évidemment, refusa avec un sourire désolé, mais rien n'y faisait. Grey, depuis qu'il avait touché la baguette, ne pouvait plus revenir sur cette décision. Un renard. Son renard. Rien d'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes de débat, les deux frères décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils ne trouveraient aucune solution, mieux valait, donc, revenir le lendemain.

Le trajet inverse se fit en silence. Yann était songeur, et Grey boudeur. L'aîné rentra alors que son jeune frère préféra se rendre immédiatement au parc pour « digérer sa journée », même s'il avait simplement envie de revoir la petite créature dont il s'était entiché.

Arrivé au parc, Grey s'assit sur une balançoire en regardant autour de lui. L'endroit était presque entièrement désert, à cette heure matinale. Il finit par décrocher son regard des fourrés pour se concentrer sur le sol qui défilait sous ses yeux.

Quand il commença à avoir mal au cœur, à force de mouvements, il força la balançoire à s'arrêter et releva son visage rougit par le vent chaud. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque immédiatement.

Là. Juste devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine... Une... Etrange forme... Elle semblait composée de fumée. Une bête énorme, aux teintes violettes et dont les contours semblaient former un renard géant. Grey chercha les yeux par réflexe, et il les trouva. Ils luisaient, sombres, comme s'ils avaient été les seuls éléments solides de cette silhouette étrange. Grey ne ressentait aucune menace pourtant, plutôt une douceur infinie et une sensation de sécurité.

Le temps d'un clignement d'yeux, elle s'était évaporée.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Vapeurs Illusoires

Grey fixa un long moment l'endroit où la forme fumeuse venait de disparaître. Il ne comprenait décidément pas grand-chose, encore moins avec cette palpitation dans son cœur. Une palpitation… D'impatience.

Mécaniquement, dans un réflexe qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir, il avait posé sa main sur sa taille. Ses doigts cherchèrent un instant sa baguette avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'elle était dans une boîte, dans un sac en papier, dans le salon.

Un besoin irrépressible de la sentir entre ses doigts lui fit quitter le parc en courant. Il n'avait que quelques mètres à parcourir pour rentrer chez lui, mais il lui sembla que des heures passèrent avant que, enfin, il puisse plonger les mains dans le sac de papier.

Il en sorti la boîte qui échappa à ses mains tremblantes. Elle s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol et la baguette roula sous le canapé. En l'espace d'une seconde, il était par terre. Grey tendit le bras et, en un rien de temps, il put serrer la baguette dans sa main. Le contact doux du bois, la chaleur fraiche de la magie… Et l'odeur… Il la ramena près de lui pour en humer l'odeur, encore et encore.

Les yeux clos, il sursauta quand la voix de son frère retentit.

.

\- Grey arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête !

.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris, et ne put que voir la vapeur violette s'effacer sous ses yeux. Encore. Il l'avait encore déclenché… Comment ça fonctionnait… ? Il regarda la baguette avec attention, espérant presque y percevoir un réservoir de vapeur. Evidemment, il n'y avait rien.

.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu ne la touches plus jusqu'à Poudlard…

.

Yann prit délicatement la baguette, avec une certaine appréhension quant à la réaction de son frère. Il la rangea soigneusement et referma la boîte, la remettant dans le sac qu'il alla enfermer dans une armoire.

Si Grey voulait protester, il préféra s'abstenir pour ne pas aggraver la situation. Pourtant, la baguette lui manquait déjà, et il devenait difficile pour lui de contrôler cette sensation étrange. Il se releva en regardant un peu autour de lui, cherchant ce qu'il pourrait faire. Finalement, il décida d'aller lire, une fois encore, les manuels de première année de son frère. Les siens, maintenant…

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et commença à feuilleter, pour la centième fois, le premier, qui portait sur l'Astronomie. S'il avait bonne mémoire, il s'agissait d'un cours qui se tenait les mercredis, à compter de minuit, et un autre jour de la semaine… Il avait hâte de savoir lequel ce serait. Quand il arriva à la fin du chapitre d'introduction, après le concept des Grands et Petits Corps Célestes et du classement de Pluton dans les planètes naines, il entendit son frère l'appeler.

Après une hésitation, Grey rangea son livre et descendit sans se presser. Il avait envie que Yann comprenne qu'il lui en voulait. Lui prendre sa baguette, la cacher… C'était d'un cruel… Il fit une légère moue en repensant au jour où Yann lui avait montré sa propre baguette pour la première fois. Elle était sombre, longue et fine, très légèrement tordue. En bois de Hêtre et avec un cœur en poil de rougarou.

.

\- Grey ? Regarde.

.

Yann se retourna vers son frère avec un sourire tranquille et, dans ses bras, une boule de poils blanche qui mordillait doucement sa manche.

.

\- Ah ! Le renard bizarre !

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais il s'était glissé dans la boîte aux lettres.

.

L'aîné sourit et approcha pour lui tendre l'animal, à bout de bras. Grey le récupéra immédiatement avec un sourire presque rassuré. Le garçon s'assit sur le bord du canapé en regardant la petite créature dans ses yeux violets. Il le sentait différemment, maintenant… En fait… Lui aussi il avait cette odeur… Cette légère odeur… de magie.

.

\- Il a l'air de s'être attaché à toi, dit Yann. Et… Il ressemble un peu à un chat, je crois… Je suppose que ça pourrait passer, le temps qu'on en parle au professeur McGonagall…

\- Le regard de Grey s'illumina brusquement alors qu'il relevait la tête vers son frère.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai, sourit doucement Yann. Mais il va falloir lui trouver un nom.

\- Oh… Je ne sais pas trop…

.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Yann s'assit près de Grey et du renard.

.

\- Pourquoi pas Gazoline, proposa-t-il.

\- Gazoline ? Gazoline…

.

Il souleva l'animal pour le regarder attentivement avant de sourire. C'est vrai. C'était plutôt bien… Quand il l'avait trouvé, il avait l'air d'avoir été trempé dans un baril d'essence. Et ses yeux avaient la couleur des reflets qu'on pouvait y voir parfois… Bien qu'ils soient plus clairs.

.

\- Oui, j'aime bien ! Et toi ? Tu aimes ?

.

Pour seule réponse, Gazoline bailla.

Grey ouvrit les yeux avec une certaine mollesse lorsque la voix grave et autoritaire de son père l'appela, d'en bas de l'escalier. Cette voix profonde et hautement masculine qui allait si mal à cet homme frêle au visage de garçonnet.

Il se leva avec un peu plus d'énergie et s'étira un moment avant de faire, enfin, son premier pas de la journée. Gazoline dormait encore, en boule sur un oreiller que sa mère avait posé sur la table de chevet. Elle refusait qu'il dorme avec dans son lit mais, au moins, elle avait fini par accepter qu'il le garde… Même si ça avait été long et qu'il avait dû signer un contrat stipulant que dès que son petit renard voudrait partir, il le laisserait faire. Il avait accepté, tout en demandant à Gazoline de ne jamais le vouloir.

Il remit son haut, qu'il avait retiré pour la nuit à cause des fortes chaleurs estivales, et descendit rapidement dans le salon, en caleçon et pieds nus. Il dérapa en arrivant dans le couloir mais se reprit sans mal et trottina un peu jusqu'à se présenter au côté de son père.

.

\- Ah Grey, viens. Je te présente Mila.

.

Le garçon haussa les sourcils, surpris, en regardant la jeune fille qui était assise sur le canapé. Elle avait des cheveux violets lissés avec soin et astucieusement ébouriffés ensuite ainsi que des yeux en amande d'un noisette curieusement verdâtre. Vestimentairement aussi, elle était particulière. Son peu de poitrine frisait le ridicule avec ce décolleté tombant d'un débardeur noir sur lequel était illustrée une croix égyptienne dorée et qui couvrait à peine une ceinture cloutée, maintenant un jean noir troué. La tenue était finalisée par des Doc Martens Bordeaux, des bracelets épais et plusieurs colliers de longueurs différentes qu'il ne détailla pas.

.

\- Euh… Bah, salut, fini-t-il par répondre.

\- Salut.

.

Elle avait l'air peu ravie d'être ici, et lui ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il lança un coup d'œil aux deux adultes inconnus pour se distraire. L'homme semblait être un homme droit, bien plus masculin que son père, sa pomme d'Adam était très marquée et ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Heureusement, ses yeux rieurs balayaient l'air sévère que cela lui donnait et ses cheveux blonds, qui tiraient sur le poivre-et-sel, achevaient de lui donner cet air sympathique qui attirait la confiance. La femme, quant à elle, avait une silhouette élancée et un tailleur qu'elle semblait vouloir arracher pour se glisser dans un ensemble jogging-sweat-shirt. Elle portait des talons, à l'origine, mais était en train de les enlever discrètement du bout de ses pieds. Quant à sa coiffure, un chignon noir et strict, elle ne semblait la bénir que pour la fraicheur que cela apportait à sa nuque.

.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Milana, si tu veux, continua la jeune fille après un silence. C'est comme ça que m'appelle mes amis.

\- Cette jeune fille entre également à Poudlard cette année, intervint le père de Grey. Et je te présente son père, Tyler, et sa mère, Annie.

\- Ah. Cool. Salut.

.

Après un silence assez gênant et qui s'étira sur plusieurs secondes, la jeune Mila se leva et prit le bras de Grey pour l'entraîner vers les escaliers.

.

\- Tu me montres ta chambre ?

.

Bien que ça ressemble à une question, Grey se rendait bien compte que ça n'en était pas une. Elle comptait bien voir sa chambre, qu'il soit pour ou contre. Elle monta tranquillement en le relâchant et le regarda une fois la dernière marche gravit.

.

\- La première à droite, indiqua Grey.

.

Mila ouvrit immédiatement la porte et ses cheveux violets disparurent à l'intérieur. Le garçon soupira et la rejoignit finalement, laissant la porte ouverte pour permettre à Gazoline de s'enfuir. Lui, au moins, il le pouvait… Quelle chance. Quand il entra, elle était en train de feuilleter le premier livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un intérêt certain.

.

\- Il est dans un sale état.

\- C'était celui de Yann.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas le tien ?

\- Parce que je voulais celui-là. Il a pris des notes dedans.

\- Cool. Tu n'auras pas à trop te casser la tête pour les devoirs.

.

Grey leva un sourcil en la regardant étrangement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fille, au juste ? Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'aller étudier à Poudlard, à croire qu'elle aurait eu mieux ailleurs.

.

\- Tu sais, à la base, commença-t-elle, j'aurais dû être à Beauxbâtons, je suis née en France. Mais mes parents voulaient que j'étudie à Poudlard alors ils ont déménagé à Londres quand j'avais 5 ans.

\- Pourquoi ils y tenaient à ce point ?

\- Parce qu'ils se sont rencontrés là-bas. Ils étaient à Poufsouffle. Moi, je veux aller à Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime bien, c'est cool, ils ne sont pas chiants. Gryffondor c'est des abrutis, Poufsouffle des demeurés, Serdaigle des nerds… Au moins, Serpentard ils ont la classe. Tu veux aller où toi ?

\- Chez les nerds…

.

Il haussa un peu les épaules. Décidément, il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mal avec cette fille. Elle était… Désagréable. Et puis elle avait traité son frère d'abrutis, ce n'était pas vraiment sympa… Lui, être un nerd ne le dérangeait pas. Ce serait sympa, d'être avec des gens qui réfléchissent.

Après un moment, elle reposa le livre et se tourna vers lui, guettant Gazoline qui dormait encore paisiblement.

.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mon chat. Il s'appelle Gazoline.

\- Il est minuscule. Comme le mien. C'est un Munchkin, le truc avec les pattes super courtes, il s'appelle Shérif. C'est quoi lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un chat.

\- Il est bizarre.

.

Encore une fois, il haussait les épaules. Ça commençait à devenir répétitif, quand même. Et cette fille était vraiment désagréable… Mila… Il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait finir à Serpentard et qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

Gazoline s'étira en baillant, un son aigu s'échappant de sa gorge, puis il sauta au sol et se roula tout simplement en boule sur les pieds de Grey, qui le regarda avec attention. Et il se rendormit, tout simplement. Après un soupir, Grey se résolue à ne pas pouvoir quitter la pièce et releva la tête sur Mila qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avec une certaine nonchalance.

.

\- Alors, tes parents sont moldus c'est ça ?

\- Ouais…

\- C'est comment ?

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est rien de particulier.

\- Non mais genre… Comment ils font le ménage ? La vaisselle ? Comment ils rangent ?

\- Bah… Normalement…

\- Ils ne peuvent pas, puisqu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques.

.

Grey la regarda avec un drôle d'air. Comment faisaient ses parents à elle, au juste ? Ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs tout le temps ? C'était vachement bizarre, ça… Il prit le temps d'y réfléchir quelques instants, alors que Mila tentait de décrire une vie de moldu, des tâches quotidiennes dénuées de magie. Poudlard devait être un endroit formidable si la magie en occupait tous les recoins…

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir comparé tous les aspects de leurs vies respectives, les deux enfants descendirent dans le salon. Le but était de partir, mais ils se retrouvèrent face à un spectacle quelque peu… désœuvrant.

D'abord, il n'était pas vraiment habitué à voir les balais balayer tout seul, ou bien la vaisselle être lavée par une éponge volante. Ensuite, il ne pensait pas un jour voir deux adultes apprendre à se servir d'une planche à repasser. Pourtant c'était bien ce qui se passait. Ses parents expliquaient à ceux de Mila comment repasser une chemise tandis que ces derniers leur montraient les merveilles de la magie sur les tâches ménagères.

Lui-même se laissa captiver par le balai. Il pensait déjà au premier cours de Madame Bibine… Son premier vol… Il avait tellement hâte ! Yann était très doué pour ça, enfin, il s'en sortait bien. Il n'avait, en revanche, pas réussis les qualifications pour l'équipe de Quidditch. D'ailleurs, ça aussi il avait hâte… Un match devait être impressionnant.

Dans quelques semaines, cette odeur douçâtre serait omniprésente et il verrait de ses propres yeux le lac de Poudlard, le château majestueux, les quatre sabliers aux couleurs des maisons… Et, il l'espérait, le bronze et bleu de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

* * *

Le personnage de Mila a été proposé par une lectrice sur la page Facebook : Wizard Stories : Fanfiction Harry Potter !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Train Allié

La fin du mois de Juillet et le mois d'Août étaient passés avec une lenteur désespérante pour Grey. Il les avait occupés tant bien que mal en se remémorant le contact de sa baguette, en jouant avec Gazoline – qui ne portait intérêt qu'aux lacets de ses chaussures qu'il déchiquetait –, ou encore en lisant et relisant l'Histoire de Poudlard, de la Magie, et autres ouvrages scolaires qu'il connaissait, de toute façon, déjà par cœur.

Le 31 Juillet n'aurait pas pu arriver à un meilleur moment. Le jeune sorcier étouffait chez lui, depuis qu'il avait laissé les volutes de la magie pénétrer son regard, il en manquait. Parfois, il voyait ses mains trembler et son monde tourner tant il avait besoin de sentir ces délicieuses odeurs et sensations. Heureusement, chaque fois, Gazoline venait se blottir dans ses bras et laissait Grey humer son poil imbibé de magie.

Après l'incident du parc, il n'avait jamais revu l'étrange animal de fumée violette, et il avait fini par sortir de son esprit ce curieux événement.

Il se coucha de bonne heure, la veille du 1er Septembre, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il était trop excité par la perspective d'une nouvelle vie, si bien qu'il avait passé le repas entier à construire en purée une réplique « presque ressemblante », d'après Yann, de Poudlard.

La nuit passa lentement, même si, après une heure de tentatives infructueuses, Grey alluma sa lampe de chevet et se mit à lire.

Il commençait l'Histoire du Quidditch quand il sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il y avait comme… Une présence. Le genre de présence inquiétante qui empêche de relever les yeux, de peur de voir. Alors il gardait son regard figé sur une illustration qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

Une pression se fit sentir sur le matelas, signe que Gazoline venait de sauter sur le matelas. Il se glissa, comme un félin, sous la gorge de Grey et avança pour venir se rouler en boule sur son torse, caressant sa mâchoire de sa queue. Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Il le fixait de ses yeux violets et, soudain, Grey se sentit la force de voir.

Alors il leva la tête, défiant déjà la forme mystérieuse qu'il avait vu au parc. Elle était bien plus proche maintenant. Encore une fois, il chercha ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas bien difficile à trouver, et se fixa sur eux. C'était… Il l'ignorait.

Son regard dans le sien, il avait la sensation de flotter. Il lui sembla qu'il allait mourir, renaître, s'évanouir dans l'espace et puis… Réapparaître ici.

Après quelques minutes, la forme se souleva et chacun des traits de fumée qui la composait se mêlèrent pour ne forme qu'un symbole étrange. Grey pensa deviner un croissant de lune, mais il changea encore et il vit deux ailes déployées.

Lorsque la fumée bougea de nouveau, se fut pour foncer sur lui et lui arracher un petit cri aigu et étouffé, mais elle s'arrêta, l'enveloppa de sa douceur, de sa chaleur, et de cette obsédante odeur de magie. Gazoline se redressa un peu, la tête levée, et tout en fixant Grey droit dans les yeux il ouvrit la bouche. La fumée se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et se répandit dans sa gorge.

Figé par la peur et la surprise, Grey ne put que regarder son renard se recoucher, comme si de rien n'était.

Grey eu l'impression de prendre sa première bouffée d'air depuis la veille lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la voie 10 de la gare de Kingcross. Le tumulte ambiant l'avait brutalement ramené à la réalité et il avait l'impression de nager dans le chaos.

Et puis il réalisait soudain. C'était le 1er Septembre. Il allait à Poudlard, où il passerait une année entière sans voir ses parents, à part à Noël. Il fit volte fasse pour enserrer la taille de sa mère, se blottissant contre sa poitrine rassurante.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux alors que son père se joignait à l'étreinte. Là où il allait, ses parents ne pouvaient venir… Et pourtant, il aurait bien eu besoin d'eux dans ce nouvel endroit.

Il renifla, essuya quelques larmes, puis se tourna vers son ainé, qui l'attendait patiemment. Il lui offrir le meilleur sourire dont il était capable et le suivit. Ainsi, il le vit disparaître, tout simplement, dans le mur. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais l'angoisse était différente : il allait devoir faire de même.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il accéléra le pas en poussant ses bagages. Gazoline c'était logé sur sa cage plutôt qu'à l'intérieur et il s'y accrocha de ses pattes et de ses crocs quand le chariot s'ébranla.

Et puis ça arriva.

Grey avait la sensation que son corps était en train de se dissoudre. Il était tout. Chair et brique, sang et plâtre, veines et jointures. Brutalement, il était un homme et un mur. L'architecte et l'architecture. Ses poumons c'était vidé, son estomac s'était figé, son cœur lui-même n'osait plus émettre le moindre son.

Et tout aussi brutalement, tout cela s'évanouit.

En une fraction de seconde, il était un jeune garçon perdu, levant des yeux penauds sur une pancarte étrange qui indiquait « voie 93/4 ».

.

\- Grey, l'appela Yann. C'est par là !

.

Il releva la tête vers son frère et se pressa dans sa direction. Le tumulte autour de lui était impressionnant, le quai grouillait d'enfants, d'adolescents, de jeunes adultes, d'adultes, et de créatures de toutes sortes qu'il n'arrivait même pas à imprimer dans son esprit.

Presque comme une âme en peine, il suivit son frère le long du quai, sans le quitter des yeux mais sans vraiment le voir. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour saluer quelqu'un sur le quai, ou à la fenêtre d'un wagon. Toujours un sourire… Le genre de sourire tellement… Grey réalisait que Yann était populaire. Et ça, ça allait poser problème car lui ne le serait pas. Il n'avait ni son charisme ni son caractère.

Après avoir dépassé cinq wagons, dix-huit amis, treize connaissances et pas moins de vingt-quatre admiratrices, Yann s'arrêta devant une porte et monta la marche.

.

\- Ta valise ?

.

Grey le regardait curieusement, surpris qu'il n'emmène pas toutes ses affaires. Il comprit quand le chariot fut délesté de son poids : les malles se soulevèrent tranquillement, faisant à peine bouger Mellon qui dormait paisiblement dans sa cage.

Les bagages s'élevèrent rapidement au-dessus des têtes, puis du train, et rejoignirent le wagon de queue, quelques mètres plus loin.

.

\- Tu devrais prendre Gazoline avec toi, conseilla Yann. Les chats sont acceptés à bord, comme les rats et les crapauds.

\- D'accord.

.

Il allait toucher le renard mais celui-ci s'était déjà relevé et s'installait sur son épaule, enroulant sa queue autour de son cou. Elle était touffue, mais, surtout, elle semblait plus longue depuis la veille.

Dès que Grey posa un pied sur la marche, ses bagages quittèrent à leur tour le chariot et disparurent bientôt dans le wagon qui leur était destiné.

Quand il fut enfin monté, pour de vrai, les deux pieds sur le sol de bois ancien et les poumons rempli d'un air nouveau, sa tête commença à tourner légèrement. Jamais encore il n'avait senti à ce point l'odeur énigmatique et pure de la magie. Il n'en dit rien. Yann détestait qu'il parle de ça, alors il se contenta de ne rien laisser paraître et de lui sourire.

.

\- Tu viens ?

.

Grey le regarda avant de jeter un œil dans le wagon. Il s'agissait d'un long couloir avec, côté quai, différents compartiments. En se tournant de l'autre côté, il vit un wagon tout à fait différent : pas de compartiments, simplement un enchaînement de carrés pour quatre personnes.

Il fut donc ravi de suivre son frère dans la partie la plus privative, et encore plus heureux de s'installer dans une cabine vide, tout contre la fenêtre. L'endroit l'intimidait mais, de plus en plus, il avait la sensation d'être à sa place.

C'était comme si cette banquette lui avait manqué. Comme si regarder par les fenêtres entrouvertes les parents se bousculer sur les quais étaient un souvenir heureux, plein de tendresse et de renouveau. Il n'en était rien, évidemment, mais la sensation était là malgré tout.

Le tremblement du train le sorti de sa torpeur et, bientôt, le monde autour d'eux s'anima. Le train s'était mis en marche, presque silencieusement si on oubliait le cri du sifflet.

Grey aurait pu jurer que, pendant plusieurs minutes, chacune de ses fonctions vitales s'étaient arrêtées : son souffle coupé, son cœur immobilisé, son cerveau déconnecté. Il ne faisait que fixer Londres qui disparaissait un peu plus à chaque seconde, se diluant dans la banlieue, puis dans un monde à découvrir.

.

\- Grey, appela Yann. Je vais te laisser cinq minutes, d'accord ?

\- Hein ? Ah, ouais. Ouais, d'accord.

.

Son cœur se remis à battre et il prit une profonde bouffé d'air magique. Yann lui sourit et sorti de leur cabine, le laissant seul et passablement inquiet. Il fixa la porte un moment, espérant comme un jeune chiot qu'elle coulisse de nouveau. Rien, pendant plusieurs secondes du moins.

Ensuite, un instinct le fit se cacher sous sa veste et feindre l'endormissement. Il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant un long moment. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Milana, seulement, la vue de ses cheveux violets déclenchait chez lui des crises d'urticaire. Il avait passé le dernier mois à la fuir, et cela ne changerait pas maintenant.

Quand il n'entendit plus rien, il redressa prudemment la tête. Le couloir devant la porte était vide. Il eut un soupir de soulagement, plia sa veste et la posa consciencieusement à ses côtés.

\- Sympa.

.

Grey sursauta et releva la tête. Avec un peu de prudence et de jugeotte, il se serait douté que ça arriverait… Milana se tenait là, et il se gratta nerveusement la gorge en la regardant.

.

\- Salut…

\- Ouais, c'est ça, viens !

.

Elle le prit par le bras et lui fit quitter son compartiment avant qu'il ait le temps de s'y opposer. Pourtant, il en avait envie.

De cette façon, elle l'entraina derrière elle sans difficulté, Grey se contentant de la suivre en se demandant pourquoi ce moment magique devait être ainsi gâché. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs compartiments, tous bien remplis, et durent se coller au mur en croisant un chariot chargé de sucreries et confiseries magiques. Il vit très clairement Milana attrapé une boîte cubique, blanche, sur laquelle on lisait « dragées surprises de Berty Crochue ». Si elle avait payé Grey en aurait été ravi mais, hélas, il n'était que mal à l'aise.

A force de dépasser compartiments et wagons, ils arrivèrent dans la zone où les compartiments n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait là qu'une enfilade de siège et Grey sentit son cœur palpiter étrangement en remarquant que tous les élèves, ici, étaient vêtus de l'argenté et vert de Serpentard.

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva assit devant deux jeunes hommes au regard vif et inquisiteur.

.

\- Salut, commença celui de gauche, un garçon aux yeux noisette et au teint pâle. Moi c'est Ashton.

\- Et moi Tyler, compléta son voisin, un adolescent aux allures de surfer Californien. On est en deuxième année, à Serpentard. Ton amie nous a dit que vous vouliez y aller ?

\- On veut ça ?

.

Il fixa Milana avec un air de reproche qu'elle sembla ignorer complètement, et avec talent.

.

\- Bien sûr qu'on le veut ! C'est la meilleure maison possible.

.

Les trois comparses, pro-Serpentards, hochèrent la tête de concert. Visiblement, il leur semblait inconcevable que l'on puisse penser autrement.

.

\- Ta tête me dit quelque chose, fini par lâcher Tyler. T'as de la famille à Poudlard ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Ah, cool ! Il est d'où, demanda Ashton.

.

Pendant un instant de stupidité, Grey manqua de répondre que son frère était de Londres, tout simplement. Il allait devoir s'habiter aux conversations en lien avec sa nouvelle école.

.

\- Gryffondor.

.

Il y eut un silence d'une nervosité palpable, la sienne. En effet, il venait de se rendre compte que les deux adolescents se faisaient bataille pour ne pas hurler. Le pincement de leurs lèvres, pourtant, ne laissait aucune place au mystère.

Grey déglutit et se tassa contre le dossier de son siège.

.

\- T'es le frangin de ce con de Yann ?

.

Il vit rouge, mais la peur l'empêcha de prendre la défense de son frère. Visiblement, sa popularité ne dépassait pas les portes du cachot qui menaient à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Un instinct primaire se mit à tourbillonner en lui et il se redressa vivement, juste à temps pour ne pas se retrouver dans la ligne de mire des deux baguettes qui se pointaient vers lui. Guidé plus par la peur d'une gazelle que le courage d'un lion, il sauta de la banquette et quitta précipitamment le wagon.

Grey entendu la jeune fille l'appeler mais il n'écoute pas. Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'il reviendrait affronté, désarmé, deux deuxièmes années en colère ? Surtout que ceux-là étaient loin d'être commodes !

Rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il était pris en chasse et il accéléra le pas. Bientôt, les compartiments se remirent à défiler à sa droite et il ralentit un peu son pas, passant de la course au trot en priant pour que ça ne leur donne pas l'occasion de jeter un sort quelconque.

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva : la fin du train. C'était idiot, mais Grey l'avait espéré infini. La panique le prit, il recula, et remarqua une porte qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Un compartiment vide dont la lumière semblait ne pas fonctionner.

Les pas énervés de ses poursuivants se rapprochaient, il s'engouffra par la porte entrouverte, la referma silencieusement et se tapis contre elle en espérant que cela suffise. Ce n'est qu'une fois le calme revenu, quand ses assaillants eurent disparu, qu'il se rendit compte que la lumière était éteinte pour une raison bien précise.

Un rougissement pigmenta ses joues et, la bouche entrouverte, il essaye de trouver des mots cohérents dans pareille situation. Yann, lui, c'était relevé et lui lançait un regard à la fois gêné et affolé. Quant au jeune homme qu'il embrassait une minute plus tôt, il semblait plus agacé par l'interruption que réellement gêné.

.

\- Heum… Grey, je… Je te présente Flynn.

\- Salut.

.

Flynn avait une voix étrangement grave et profonde, des yeux bleus d'aciers et des cheveux d'un châtain clair parsemé de noir et de blond. Il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un jeune homme… Et la façon dont il regardait Yann ne faisait que le confirmer.

.

\- Désolé, faut que j'y aille…

.

Grey se redressa maladroitement maisla voix de ce qu'il soupçonnait être le petit ami de son frère l'interrompis.

.

\- Tu as eu un problème avec des élèves ?

\- Non, non, c'est rien… Une mauvaise… communication.

.

Le rire léger de Flynn le mit très mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'il l'associa d'une main sur l'arrière de la cuisse de Yann.

.

\- C'est exactement ce que tu as dit à ton premier jour ça, non ?

\- Oui, je crois.

.

Encore gêné, Yann ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à prolonger le contact. Il s'écarta légèrement et Flynn fini par quitter son assise.

.

\- Bon, de toute façon, s'il a pu entrer c'est qu'il en avait besoin

\- Hein ?

.

Toute peur disparu, Grey fixait maintenant le jeune homme avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait pu entrer que parce qu'il en avait besoin ? Mais alors…

.

\- Oh mon dieu… C'est une salle sur demande mobile ? Mais c'est grave cool !

\- Non, pas vraiment… Ce compartiment est unique, il est toujours au même endroit c'est juste que seul ceux qui en ont besoin peuvent voir à travers le filtre de perception qui y est apposé.

\- Un filtre de perception… Un truc pour qu'on puisse pas le voir sans savoir que c'est là ?

\- C'est ça !

.

Grey eut un sourire victorieux. Il y avait des restes de ses lectures sur l'histoire de Poudlard, c'était certain.

.

\- Donc, avec qui as-tu eu des ennuis ?

.

Il hésita un peu, mais le regard de Yann le couvait et lui redonnait courage, en quelques sortes. Après quelques instants, deux ou trois secondes tout au plus, il répondit.

.

\- Ashton et Tyler, en deuxième année à Serpentard.

.

Le teint de Yann devint brusquement blanc, alors que celui de Flynn se teintait d'un rouge léger.

.

\- Je vais massacrer ces types.

.

Et il l'aurait fait, sans aucun doute, si Yann n'avait pas posé sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de saisir sa baguette.

.

\- Laisses, ça sert à rien. Ils sont vexés, blessés dans leurs egos, mais ça va passer.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça l'année dernière !

\- Et je le pense toujours, tu as été brusque avec eux quand ils sont venus me voir.

\- Ils n'avaient pas à venir et…

\- Plus tard, le coupa sèchement Yann.

.

L'ainé offrit un regard rassurant à son frère et embrassa son front, avant de lui proposer de retourner dans leur compartiment.

Ce n'est pas sans contentement que Grey quitta la petite pièce en laissant derrière eux un Flynn quelque peu décontenancé. Le bonheur fut complet quand il retrouva le confort tranquille des banquettes de leur cabine.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une nouvelle maison

Malgré les récits de Yann, très riches en descriptions, Grey ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Le reste du trajet c'était passé à merveille : il n'avait revu ni les deux serpentards, ni Milana et, s'il devait être sincère, voir Flynn passer devant la porte et se faire fusiller du regard l'avait ravi. Il ne questionna pas son frère : savoir donnait trop de responsabilité.

En tous les cas, le train était donc arrivé. Il s'était arrêté sans faire trembler le manteau de la nuit et le tumulte avait commencé. Yann, lui, était parfaitement calme et Grey en compris la raison en le suivant dehors : il n'avait pas besoin de se presser de peur de rater une quelconque diligence, une dizaine de personnes l'attendaient sur le quai.

Il ne se joignit pas à eux mais leur adressa un sourire avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Grey pour le tourner vers le lac.

Le garçon allait parler mais tout son être se figea d'émerveillement. Les lumières sur le lac étaient magnifiques, l'eau noir semblait scintiller comme un ciel nocturne dont les étoiles se balançaient, lentement, au rythme des barques sous le vent frais et léger du soir. Grey avait envie de plonger, de s'enivrer. C'était déjà trop pour lui. Les effluves de la magie étaient trop puissants, ça tête lui tournait, ses yeux se brouillèrent pour ne plus laisser voir que des tâches jaunes sur une toiles aux milles teintes de bleu. Comme ce tableau de Van Gogh dont Yann avait des reproductions sous toutes les formes.

Emmitouflé dans sa robe de sorcier noire, il rejoignit le groupe qui se composait de premier année tous plus impatients les uns que les autres. Sentaient-ils, eux aussi ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression, ils n'avaient pas le regard perdu et la démarche titubante, ni mes les cheveux dressés sur la nuque. Heureusement, la queue de Gazoline couvrait un peu ses narines et semblait filtrer l'air.

Malgré le manque d'équilibre, il parvint à prendre place dans une barque. Dès qu'il fut assis, le renard se tira de son sommeil, oreilles dressées, et sauta sur les genoux de son humain. Il fixait l'eau, puis le ciel, et Grey rit un peu en l'imaginant essayer de discerner le bas du haut.

Les embarcations se mirent en route. Dans le sens de la marche, tout au fond de la toute dernière barque, Grey se perdit dans ses pensées. Le roulis du navire de fortune le berçait et, malgré la silhouette du château à l'horizon, malgré les étranges cheveux semblables à des carcasses qui tiraient les chariots des autres années sur le bord du lac, il sentit son esprit s'évader.

Il émergea soudain quand sa vision fut attirée par l'eau du lac. Sous la surface, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quelle profondeur, des volutes violettes se balançaient au gré du courant. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Gazoline avait sauté. Il plongea sans difficulté et il fit sa couleur blanche s'assombrir jusqu'à disparaitre.

Le spectacle devint hypnotisant, pourtant personne ne disait rien. La fumée semblait se débattre et tenter de fuir, comme si elle était aussi physique que l'eau, que la barque ou que lui. Gazoline ne remontait pas, mais Grey avait bien du mal à s'en inquiéter. Une minuter, deux minutes, la fumée combattait encore une force invisible. Puis elle s'évanouit.

Un instant plus tard, Gazoline remontait à la surface. Grey se pencha prudemment pour le récupérer. Il était trempé, des algues s'étaient enroulées autour de lui et, en l'extirpant de l'eau, Grey constata que sa queue avait encore grandit. Le renard se lécha les babines avant de s'ébrouer. Une fois débarrassé des algues, avec l'aide de Grey, il eut un petit hoquet qui laissa échapper une volute violette. Il la goba aussi tôt et se recoucha.

Son poil, malgré l'humidité, les algues et la terre, était de nouveau d'une blancheur immaculée.

Sans doute à cause de l'étourdissement, Grey se rendit compte qu'il trouvait tout cela normal. Quoi de plus logique que de la fumée sous l'eau, se battant contre un renard dont la queue s'allongeait en la dévorant ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Grey aurait pu dire que monter une colline par un sentier mal aménagé ne valait pas le coup, mais c'était faux. Il en aurait monté dix, cent, si on lui avait promis un pareil spectacle à son arrivée. Il serait venu à pied, à la nage, peu importe. Tout pour ne pas rater ça.

Le château se dressait comme un pont entre la terre et le ciel. Il avait l'air, tout à la fois, d'avoir été construit la veille et d'avoir toujours été là, tout était si beau et si neuf qu'il se demanda rapidement qui s'occupait de le nettoyer.

Le groupe arriva enfin devant les immenses portes de bois qui donnaient sur le hall. Ils entrèrent et une femme, à laquelle il donnait la cinquantaine, vêtue d'une robe et d'un chapeau couleur d'émeraude prit la parole. Il l'associa, à cause de la couleur, à la maison Serpentard, mais apprit rapidement qu'elle était vice-directrice de l'école et directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Le professeur McGonagall fit son discours en se tenant droite, les mains comme emboitée l'une dans l'autre. Lorsqu'un garçon se jeta sur son crapaud, elle parue à peine perturbée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de banquet.

Les autres élèves étaient déjà installés et semblait bien plus intéressés par l'arrivée des nouveaux que par les bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de leur tête. Intérieurement, il pria pour ne jamais s'habituer à ce spectacle magnifique.

Ils s'agglutinèrent tous devant un tabouret sur lequel reposait un chapeau maintes fois rapiécé. Un silence respectueux tomba sur la salle, plus comme une masse que comme un voile. Le choixpeau entama sa chanson, à laquelle Grey ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite tant il était captivé par sa façon de bouger. C'était aussi, un peu, parce qu'il devait lutter corps et âme pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Quelle odeur obsédante…

Avant même qu'il le réalise, on appelait son nom. Il releva la tête et fixa son regard sur le professeur. Après avoir déglutit, il avança et s'assit nerveusement sur le tabouret. Tirant sur les manches de sa robe, il garda le dos droit et ferma les yeux. Il détestait se tenir devant les autres… Trop d'attention vers lui… Il entendit le choixpeau lui parler à l'oreille, si bas qu'il lui semblait que rien au monde ne pouvait l'entendre, à part lui.

.

\- Intéressant… C'est bien la première fois…

.

Il se tue, et Grey se mordit la lèvre. Il n'osait pas lui répondre, de peur d'avoir l'air de parler tout seul.

.

\- Es-tu déjà venu ici ? Non, bien sûr. Je me souviens de toi pourtant… À dire vrai, je me souviens même de quatre toi… Comment cela… Bien, bien… Comme les fois précédentes, j'ignore où t'envoyer…

.

Encore une fois, un silence songeur. Il sentit que le professeur McGonagall commençait à se poser des questions, mais le choixpeau aurait pu être endormis tant il restait immobile.

.

\- Gryffondor bien sûr, pour ton cœur courageux et sincère… Mais Serpentard pour ton besoin de reconnaissance et de réussite… Poufsouffle pour ta loyauté et ta bonté… Et Serdaigle…

.

Grey se tendit un peu, il avait cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.

.

\- Pour ton esprit affuté et tes nombreuses connaissances du monde… L'idée semble te plaire…

.

Le garçon hocha la tête, nerveux.

.

\- Serdaigle !

.

Il s'était tant habitué à tendre l'oreille que le cri le fit sursauter et déclencha un bourdonnement intense. Il se releva assez nerveusement alors que la table aux couleurs d'argent et de bleu applaudissait à tout rompre. À peine assit, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre au sourire encourageant de son frère à la table voisine, un cri déchirant se fit entendre :

.

\- Hein ?!

.

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Milana. Le choixpeau n'avait même pas effleuré ses cheveux violets avant de donner sa réponse : ce serait Serdaigle. Grey soupira profondément, au moins aussi déçu qu'elle si ce n'est plus encore.

Sous les clameurs, elle vint s'installer près de son « ami », mais ne le gratifiait que d'un regard vaguement méprisant, tout comme le reste de la table. Elle ne devait pas être très contente de passer six ans ici, du coup… Il allait entendre parler de Beauxbâtons toute l'année, c'était sûr.

Le repas se passa bien, Milana refusait d'ouvrir la bouche malgré l'insistance d'un cinquième année qui la taquinait ouvertement, bientôt aidé par quelques-uns de ses amis. C'était tout en gentillesse, pourtant, on le sentait. Ce garçon avait l'air d'être fait de bonté et de douceur. Il aurait été bien mieux que Flynn, pour son frère… Comme quoi, ne pas être dans la bonne maison changeait tout. Il plaignait un peu sa pauvre amie, du coup.

Au moment de suivre le préfet en chef de sa maison, il vit son frère penché sur ce dernier, qui était encore assit. Ils parlaient tout bas, mais comme ils étaient juste en face de lui, le garçon entendait brièvement.

Il était question d'amener Grey voir le professeur Flitwick pour s'entretenir avec lui d'un sujet important. Le préfet accepta sans hésitation, il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu heureux que quelqu'un d'important lui adresse la parole. Pourtant, Yann lui avait expliqué que c'était les préfets en chef qui étaient importants.

Yann lui fit traverser de nombreux couloirs avant de toquer, enfin, à une porte. Il y eut une petite voix enjouée qui leur dit d'entrer, et l'ainé ouvrit la porte.

.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Professeur Flitwick. J'aurais souhaité m'entretenir avec vous d'un problème concernant mon petit frère…

\- Ah oui bien sûr, bien sûr, entrez tous les deux. Et refermez la porte derrière vous.

.

Grey fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de détailler son professeur. Sa petite taille et sa voix fluette n'était pas les choses les plus impressionnantes ici. C'était surtout la pièce, il y régnait une odeur agréable de pomme d'amour et de chocolat chaud, pourtant tout deux absents du décor. Les étagères débordaient de photographie, de livres, et d'un tas d'étranges accessoires tous plus étrange les uns que les autres.

Par terre se trouvaient plusieurs feuilles volantes qui guidait pas à pas le lecteur dans l'exécution de sorts aussi diversifié que l'amplificatum et le lumos.

Il salua le professeur d'une voix timide alors que Yann sortait de sa robe la précieuse boîte. Il sentit Gazoline bouger dans la poche de sa robe où il s'était niché à leur arrivée au château.

.

\- C'est à propos de sa baguette.

.

Il n'y avait pas pire sensation au monde, semblait-il à Grey, que celle-ci. Il voyait la boîte contenant son inestimable baguette passer des mains de son frère à celles du professeur. Ce dernier l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sorti enfin la baguette. Grey eut l'impression de sentir ses irrégularités sous ses doigts.

.

\- Elle me semble tout à fait normal…

\- C'est-à-dire que, lorsqu'il la tient… Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

\- Eh bien voyons ça alors ! Prenez mon enfant.

.

Le professeur prit la baguette par le bout opposé au manche qu'il tendit à Grey. Le souffle coupé, l'enfant la saisit avec une tendresse infinie, comme une caresse amoureuse.

Immédiatement, la chaleur se diffusa dans ses doigts, un agréable engourdissement remontant le long de son bras pour atteindre son cœur et l'étreindre de la plus délicieuse des façons. Comment le pensait Yann, il se passa moins d'une seconde avant que la vapeur violette apparaisse à l'extrémité de la baguette et se mettent à remonter le long de celle-ci.

Grey ne regardait pas le professeur, mais il devinait à la nervosité de Yann que ce dernier ne trouvait pas cela normal non plus. Avant que ses doigts ne ressentent le picotement de la fumée, le professeur reprit la baguette.

.

\- Bien, très bien… Nous devrions aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… Par simple… Comment dirais-je… Précaution ?

.

Ils quittèrent le bureau du professeur Flitwick et le suivirent jusqu'à la statue d'un oiseau donc Grey n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'espèce. Un aigle peut-être ? En tous les cas, elle se mit à tourner et à s'élever lorsque Filius Flitwick prononça les termes « citron sorbet ». Un escalier de pierre se mit à apparaître et ils montèrent sur l'une des marches pour se laisser emmener. Une fois le système immobilisé, ils gravirent les dernières marches et avancèrent dans le couloir.

Le professeur toqua à la porte et le ventre de Grey se tordit de peur quand la voix bienveillante du directeur s'éleva. Ils entrèrent tout trois, Yann bien trop à l'aise pour que ce soit la première fois et le professeur Flitwick bien trop perturbé pour le rassurer.

.

\- Professeur Flitwick, sourit Dumbledore derrière sa longue barbe. Ah, et le jeune Laymer…

.

Son regard se posa sur Grey et se plissa dans un sourire malgré une lueur intriguée encore bien trop marqué.

.

\- Et son encore plus jeune frère qui, je le devine, ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il fait ici…

.

Il contourna calmement son bureau. Il n'était pas vraiment imposant, mais très certainement impressionnant avec ses lunettes en demi-lune qui semblait tout voir et son nez aquilin qui ne cessait de se plisser lorsqu'il parlait.

.

\- Bien, professeur, qu'avons-nous là ?

\- Il fallait que je vous montre… Je ne sais qu'en penser.

.

Le directeur hocha la tête, les mains croisées dans son dos et attendit patiemment la démonstration qu'on lui promettait. Le professeur Flitwick rendit sa baguette à Grey qui se sentit tout de suite réconforté, bien qu'il s'agisse là de l'objet du problème.

Comme si la frustration d'avoir été arrêté plus tôt avait été trop fort, les volutes de fumée sortirent précipitamment et coururent le long du bois jusqu'à envelopper la main de Grey et de remonter. Le professeur Dumbledore ne réagit pas réellement malgré un air sérieux. Après quelques instants, il tendit la main.

.

\- Puis-je ?

.

Grey releva les yeux et, instinctivement, recula. On l'avait privé bien trop longtemps de sa baguette. Qu'on essaye encore, et il ferait un carnage. Dumbledore sembla le sentir, son regard était plongé dans le sien et il y vit un reflet effrayant : une noirceur émanait de son propre corps. C'est le choixpeau qui brisa cet essoufflant silence.

.

\- Vous voyez, Albus, je vous avais bien dit que le garçon était étrange.

\- Pas étrange, non… Puissant. Une puissance que sa baguette semble reconnaitre…

.

Le vieux sorcier, bien que Grey soit incapable de lui donner un âge, eut un sourire bienveillant.

.

\- Cela se produit parfois… Lorsque le sorcier et sa baguette son réellement connectés, réellement… liés. Si les sentiments du sorcier sont forts, alors la baguette lui transmet sa magie pour lui permettre de faire face et de lui redonner les forces qui lui manquent.

\- Mais, professeur, interrompis poliment Yann. C'est comme ça depuis qu'il l'a touché…

\- Ah oui ?

.

Dumbledore sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, et tout resta en suspens. Il sourit finalement. Rien ne se passa pendant d'interminables secondes. De terribles secondes. Puis Dumbledore hocha la tête.

.

\- Professeur Flitwick, auriez-vous la gentillesse de ramener notre Gryffondor à son dortoir ? Je veillerais moi-même à ce que ce jeune garçon puisse rejoindre sans encombre sa salle commune.

.

Yann voulut protester, mais Grey vit très distinctement le moment où il y renonça. Il se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front et quitta la pièce en souhaitant au directeur une bonne nuit. La porte de referma derrière le professeur et Dumbledore rejoignit son bureau, où il s'assit. Aussitôt, il désigna une chaise à Grey qui vint s'y installer.

Il aurait pu avoir peur, vouloir fuir, mais il se sentait bien. Gazoline dans sa poche, la baguette dans sa main… Et cette sensation de pouvoir tout dire au professeur -Dumbledore sans que sa réaction ne fasse écho à celle de Yann.

.

\- Mon garçon, tu m'impressionnes grandement.

\- Je… vous impressionne ?

\- Il est rare de garder son calme en pareille circonstance, expliqua le sorcier en baissant un regard malicieux sur la robe de Grey. Y aurait-il une raison à cela ?

.

Grey hésita un peu, avant de glissa la main dans sa poche. Gazoline poussa un petit grognement de mécontentement mais il sorti la tête, avant de faire un bond qui le hissa sur le bureau. Il fixa le professeur un instant avant de courir joyeusement vers lui.

L'enfant voulu intervenir mais le renard était déjà niché dans la longue barbe, sans que cela ne semble déranger outre mesure le sorcier.

.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Gazoline, monsieur, répondit timidement Grey. C'est une idée de mon frère…

\- Yann est un jeune homme plein de qualité… Hélas, il fait passé bien des choses avant ses études… Sans quoi, il aurait peut-être été capable de voir quelle remarquable créature tu as là…

\- Oh, on sait bien que ce n'est pas un chat…

\- Un chat, répéta Dumbledore avant de sourire. Non, de toute évidence.

.

Grey vit le vieux sorcier glisser ses doigts sur le dos du renard, pour effleurer les ailes que dessinaient deux tâches beiges. L'animal frissonna un peu mais se détendit sans difficulté.

.

\- Est-ce que je peux le garder quand même ?

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix… Je crains qu'il soit la seule raison pour laquelle tes pouvoirs ne t'ont pas consumé.

.

Le garçon ne comprenait pas, mais il avait peur de devenir trop insistant. Il fit un effort considérable pour parvenir à mettre en lien la fumée et ses pouvoirs. À écouter Dumbledore, cette vapeur violette pourrait être une matérialisation de ses pouvoirs ? C'était déjà difficile à croire mais, en plus de cela, il devrait comprendre que Gazoline dévorait tout cela ?

.

\- Stocker, serait plus exact.

.

Grey sursauta, gêné en se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de réfléchir et c'était mis à parler sans même s'en apercevoir.

.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, mon garçon… Et prends garde…

.

Il souleva un Gazoline paresseux en se relevant, Grey l'imita et il récupéra l'animal au creux de ses bras.

.

\- Ne te sépare pas de lui. Il te sera d'une grande aide pour t'intégrer ici. Mais il risque fort de devenir bientôt plus imposant. Tu comprends bien assez vite comment le conserver à tes côtés quand il ne sera plus en mesure de passer les portes du château.

.

Avec un sourire malicieux, Dumbledore raccompagna le premier année à la porte. Celui-ci le remercia poliment avant de se retourner pour regarder le vieil homme. Mais quand se fut fait, il se retrouva face à un portrait, dans un tableau trop gros.

.

\- Très bien, très bien, grommela-t-il, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé !

.

D'un air bourru, il regarda derrière Grey avant de s'ouvrir comme une porte.

.

\- Allons donc, passez maintenant !

.

Grey s'exécuta, sans avoir compris ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ce qui venait de se produire.


End file.
